1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bumper for an automobile or a similar vehicle which includes a tailgate structure and a mounting arrangement which enables the tailgate structure to pivot about an axis generally transverse of the vehicle at the rear thereof and at the lower edge portion of the tailgate so that in the event of an impact occurring on the bumper, such as might occur when a trailing vehicle hits the bumper, the tailgate structure will pivot downwardly in a yieldable manner to cushion the shock of the impact, reduce the damage to the vehicles and enhance the safety aspects of bumper structures. The tailgate structure includes tailgate support arms of generally J-shaped configuration associated with a housing and bracket structure as well as a spring device and control arrangements by which the tailgate is capable of yieldable movement for cushioning the impact shock.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Vehicles have been provided with bumpers to reduce structural damage to the vehicle in the event the vehicle strikes an object or the vehicle is struck by another vehicle at either the forward or rearward ends thereof. Various efforts have been made to support bumpers in a manner that at least a portion of the impact is yieldably absorbed. However, developments of this type have not included a bumper and tailgate structure incorporated into a tailgate arrangement associated with an automobile in which the tailgate structure yieldably absorbs the impact shock and pivots downwardly when an impact contacts the bumper area of the tailgate structure which is located along the lower edge portion thereof.